La Princesa Durmiente
by Hope Simons
Summary: El poder guardado tras sus orbes violáceos no tiene comparación, pero aun su poder debe ser despertado... Un hechizo a caído sobre su ser y ¿Que harán sus cinco guardianas cuando tengan que pedir socorro en una mansion en apariencia abandonada?
1. Capitulo uno: La Mansión Sakamuriki

**Summary completo: **Los Grigori's o ángeles caídos han sido desde siempre una de las razas más fuertes que han existido, llegando a compararse a los verdaderos ángeles o, en otras palabras, esos que han sido fieles "al Señor". Ahora, la nueva heredera tiene que llegar al trono y su poder, aun frágil, debe ser despertado por la reina actual, Guzellik, pero para poder esto ser posible… Ella y sus cinco guardianas deben viajar hasta Yasu, la ciudad durmiente, ¿Qué sucederá cuando un horrible hechizo caiga sobre la heredera y sus leales guardias deban buscar ayuda en una extraña y misteriosa mansión?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Utilización de lenguaje vulgar y nombramiento de seres oscuros en contra del cristianismo.

* * *

**Capitulo Uno****: La Mansión Sakamuriki**

_El destino siempre sabe a dónde llevarnos._

Seis figuras caminaban cubiertas por capas negras, tan grandes que no se veía ni un solo milímetro de piel, cabello o ropa que fuera debajo. La lluvia torrencial se hacía presente poco a poco en el gris cielo y el aguacero helado les empapaba hasta el alma, puede que sus cuerpos, entrenados desde tiempos inmemorables, pudieran soportar cualquier tipo de clima y pareciera que les diera lo mismo, pero ellas no eran tan así… eran un tanto más especiales.

-¡Me cago en todo el puto mundo!

Una voz áspera y fría como el hielo, de un tono maduro y distante se hizo oír entre el estruendoso repiqueteo de las gotas cayendo contra los charcos del suelo, los cuales habían sido formados por el mismo caer del agua del cielo.

¡PLAFF!

El golpe de una palma chocando contra algo duro y el quejido de la misma voz que había hablado un rato antes se escucho en el aire.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre utilizar ese lenguaje?, deberías comportarte como la dama que ere… Bueno, que aparentas (y deberías) ser, hija de Dios.

Un par de risillas se les escaparon a las otras cuatro figuras e una voz burlona hablo divertida:

-¡Auch!, eso debió doler.-Hablo, no refiriéndose al golpe precisamente.

Es bien sabido que a muchas criaturas oscuras, o "Hijos de Satán", decirles o el solo relacionarlas con el "gran señor celestial, creador del cielo y de la tierra, al igual que de todo lo bueno de nuestro universo" es considerado un insulto que, aunque suene más educado, es de gran potencia.

-¡MUERE, MUERE MIL VECES!-Grito con enfado la primera voz, mientras la figura de la que provenía esta misma se estrellaba contra una un tanto más alta.

Una mano pequeña y estilizada, de dedos largos, albinos y elegantes salió de entre los ropajes de la figura de la cual había provenido la segunda voz y se estrello contra el rostro de la primera voz con los dedos estirados y la palma al descubierto. Pero antes de que la figura más pequeña volviera a intentar golpear a la mayor, una tercera figura se interpuso y les dio un zape en la parte de detrás de la cabeza a ambas.

-Dejen de ser tan infantiles, niñatas.-Murmuro una voz dulce, pero firme. Esta tercera figura era incluso más alta que las primeras dos, era las mas alta entre todas.

De entre las sombras de la capa de la última silueta nombrada brillaron un par de ojos gatunos, brillantes de unas pupilas lavandas.

-Continuemos con la caminata, no quiero perder mi corona.- Murmuro, mientras volvía a avanzar siendo seguida por las demás.

Si, así es, ella era nuestra querida heredera al trono, no diremos su nombre por un tiempo, nadie lo hará, pues es peligroso pronunciar su nombre, para muchos seres-tanto de oscuridad como de luz.-es una especie de "Tabú" nombrar en voz alta el nombre con el que fue bautizada esta princesa.

Pero cuando llevara la corona sobre las cejas volverían a colocarle un nombre, esta vez uno que no estuviera maldito. Uno digno de la soberana de los seres más gloriosos entre los oscuros.

-Como usted mande, mi señora.

Ambas siluetas, las primeras en haber hablado, comenzaron a caminar también, pero dándose ligeros empujoncitos y golpes mientras avanzaban.

Pasaron por una pequeña colina rocosa y de un salto se adentraron en el bosque espeso, los arboles tapaban cualquier tipo de luz que pudiera alumbrar el camino repleto de barro, cualquier ser humano común se habría caído de bruces con solo poner un pie allí o se habría chocado con cualquiera de los pinos, cegado por la oscuridad, pero, como dije antes, estas niñas no eran humanas, su raza podía ver en la oscuridad.

-¡AY!

Oh, bueno, más o menos.

-Venga, pulga, levántate.-Hablo la misma voz fría que había maldecido anteriormente, la que había intentado atacar a la segunda voz, tomando de un brazo a la pequeña siluetita que había caído al suelo en un estruendos ruido. La levanto con rapidez, haciendo tambalear ligeramente a la pequeña, por el tono de voz que tenia, muchacha.

-Gracias, sempai…-Murmuro ligeramente avergonzada la chiquilla a la mayor.

Continuaron caminando tranquilamente por el sendero de tierra a un paso pausado **(N/E: ¡Verso sin esfuerzo!)**, iban tan lentamente que ya casi parecían momificadas.

-¿Podemos caminar más rápido?, creo que se me va a dormir hasta el trasero si vamos así de lento…-Hablo sarcásticamente la voz de una joven, la silueta de la que la voz había provenido estaba entre la altura de una niña de trece años y de una pre-adolecente de quince.

La figura de la que se supone era la heredera se giro a mirarla y le dedico una sonrisa divertida.

-La paciencia es una gran virtud que lleva a grandes personas a la gloria, debería saberlo, Señorita del trasero dormido.-Pronuncio y luego se volteo, volviendo a avanzar sin más.

Continuaron caminando, rodearon arboles que casi podrían alcanzar a la altura de un edificio de tres pisos, saltaron rocas del tamaño de un elefante adulto y se cayeron al barro una y otra vez, volviéndose a levantar con la cabeza en alto, avergonzadas, todas sucias y apachurradas, pero con el mentón en dirección al cielo.

Es sorprendente que no se hubieran desnucado.

Repentinamente todas se detuvieron de sopetón, chocando entre si y soltando ligeros quejidos, que fueron acallados por un repentino estruendo.

Escudriñaron el área con la mirada. Estaban en la ciudad, pues el asfalto permanecía helado bajo sus pies descalzos y una arquitectura ensombrecida de una mansión de paredes amarillas se podía vislumbrar detrás de un portón de color negro.

-¿Qué dice allí?-Pregunto la silueta más pequeña, con un tono de voz dulce e infantil.

Una manito pequeña, de dedos infantiles y elegantes se extendió en dirección a un pequeño cartel que se encontraba en el buzón.

La figura más alta de todas se inclino ligeramente y miro de manera detenida a la escritura que se encontraba sobre el metal del recibidor de cartas, el cual parecía no haber cumplido su función en años, pues varias telarañas podían verse a su alrededor.

-Ma… Ma… Ssss…-Trataba de pronunciar la joven, pero pareciera que no podía comprender lo que estaba escrito.-Maansss… Manssssi…Maaansssion, ¡Mansión!-Por poco y da un salto de alegría.-Mansión… Saaa… Kaa… Miki, ¿Qué?, Mansión Sakamuriki, ¡Mansión Sakamuriki!

-¿Sakamuriki? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-Pregunto la voz fría y áspera.

La figurita a su lado suspiro y miro la mansión de manera extraña.

-Ya ves, cosas de humanos…

Estaban a punto de pasar de largo, ignorando así aquel extraño lugar que a la "señorita heredera" le daba tan mala espina, pero el destino quiso que algo se los impidiera.

Un aura luminosa, tan brillante como mil soles, apareció por entre los árboles, una mujer, hermosa, de ojos, piel y cabello albinos y brillantes, una contextura delgada y esbelta, siendo cubierta por un largo vestido en apariencia tan suave como la seda y tan esponjoso como el algodón. En una de sus manos tenía una esfera extraña y brillante, de color negro como un abismo y que se balanceaba de un lado a otro en un compas relajante.

-Mierda…-Murmuro la silueta más alta de todas.-Un ángel del barba, ¡Abajo!

Todas se tiraron ágilmente al suelo, siendo consientes de que los poderes de una Grigori clase baja no se comparaban a los de un ataque como lo era el que esa mujer estaba por soltar en su dirección, un ataque mortal. Pero la esfera logro alcanzar, por poco, pero lo hizo, a "la señorita heredera" de ojos lavanda, lanzándola lejos, hasta detrás de la mansión de paredes amarillas.

La silueta más pequeña se lanzo a atacar a la mujer, pero una especie de perro gigante y albino la embistió lanzándola a un costado, fue cuando ambos comenzaron a luchar. La de voz fría y áspera estiro ambos brazos en dirección a la mujer y grandes capas de neblina negra salió de entre los pliegues de las mangas.

La mujer albina dio un salto impresionante y lanzo otras tres esferas oscuras al resto de las muchachas, quienes se apartaron rápidamente y también se elevaron en el aire, una de ellas extendió ambos brazos a sus costados, para luego unir ambas manos en un aplauso, desde la unión de estas salieron varias zondas sónicas de color morado y chocaron contra el cuerpo de la mujer albina, haciéndola volar por los aires hacia tras de manera brutal.

-¡Sashu!-Llamo la voz de la misma joven que había atacado a la mujer con las sondas, otra de las siluetas comenzó a girar con fuerza, formando un pequeño torbellino a su alrededor y lanzándoselo a la mujer albina que ya comenzaba a recuperarse de las sondas sónicas.

-¡MI NOMBRE NO ES SASHU!

El torbellino envolvió a la albina dama y comenzó a asfixiarla, hasta que el torbellino desapareció y las muchachas la vieron caer desde lo alto, no parecía estar muerta, pero sin duda lo estuvo cuando la neblina que estaba en el suelo la atrapo, una neblina venenosa.

Soltaron un largo suspiro de alivio cuando vieron los restos carbonizados y derretidos de la mujer y el perro albino a su lado.

-¿Y-Y la pulga?-Preguntaron dos voces al un sino, a lo que las otras dos se giraron a observarlas, para luego analizar los alrededores con la mirada.

-Creo que la vi ir detrás de su majestad.

-¡Oh, vale!, pero ¿Dónde ha ido a parar la princesa?

-Allá.

Una mano pequeñita y morena apunto en dirección a la mansión.

-A la Mansión Sakamurikaaghah… Ahg, como sea.


	2. Capitulo dos: El hechizo

**Summary completo: **Los Grigori's o ángeles caídos han sido desde siempre una de las razas más fuertes que han existido, llegando a compararse a los verdaderos ángeles o, en otras palabras, esos que han sido fieles "al Señor". Ahora, la nueva heredera tiene que llegar al trono y su poder, aun frágil, debe ser despertado por la reina actual, Guzellik, pero para poder esto ser posible… Ella y sus cinco guardianas deben viajar hasta Yasu, la ciudad durmiente, ¿Qué sucederá cuando un horrible hechizo caiga sobre la heredera y sus leales guardias deban buscar ayuda en una extraña y misteriosa mansión?

**Nota de la autora: **Muchas gracias a los que añadieron esta historia a sus favoritos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Utilización de lenguaje vulgar y nombramiento de seres oscuros en contra del cristianismo.

* * *

**Capitulo Dos:** **El hechizo, el estúpido hechizo…**

_La magia no siempre es bonita, muchas veces es peligrosa._

-¡Aigh!, Aoi, maldita enana amargada, ayúdame a subir, por Satán…-Le grito una de las figuras tratando de trepar el rejado **(N/E: Esa palabra… ¿Existe siquiera?)**.

Una pequeña figura observo a la que intentaba trepar con diversión y enojo al mismo tiempo, soltando una ligera risita respondió:

-¡Oh!, pero si ha sido tu idea trepar y no volar…-Murmuro con frialdad.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido, de esos que dan los animales cuando se enojan, había sonado tan poco humano que era realmente impresionante que esa joven emitiera siquiera un sonido como ese.

-¡Ya!, vale, vale, te ayudare…

Levanto una de sus piernas, flexionando la rodilla en unos perfectos noventa grados y luego dio un pisotón al suelo, una especie de escalera mal hecha broto de la tierra y se elevo hasta el punto más alto del rejado, casi superándolo.

El resto de las encapuchadas comenzó a pasar, subiendo ágilmente de escalón a escalón y saltando cuando la "cosa esa" hecha de roca se terminaba. La misma muchacha que había elevado la pequeña "escalinata" de roca extendió el brazo derecho en dirección a la copa de esta misma (La escalinata.) con los dedos extendidos y luego comenzó a bajarlo, como en cámara lenta, mientras esta acción era seguida por el monumento de tierra, hasta que al fin llego al suelo y desapareció.

Como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

-Bien, ahora-Pronuncio otra de las figuras, su voz sonaba madura y despectiva. Todas se giraron a observarle.-Dinos, Mao, ¿Dónde han ido a parar Yu y la princesa?

Una pequeña mano morena volvió a salir de entre los ropajes y apunto en dirección al techo de casa-mansión, dejando en claro que habían traspasado el techo hasta el otro lado.

-Por ahí.

Ojos de color oro brillaron dentro de la capucha de la que había hablado, en las pupilas podía verse la diversión, como si el asunto de que una de sus compañera y la misma futura reina se hubieran perdido.

El resto de las encapuchadas asintieron y de una a una fueron saltando y aterrizando en el tejado con la mayor cautela posible, como si delicadas hojas fueran cayeron sobre el metal de color rojo.

-Bien, desde aquí deberíamos poder ver el jardín.-Hablo nuevamente la voz de la de ojos dorados.-Si, mirad, allí esta.

Y todas miraron en dirección a donde la muchacha le indicaba, un precioso jardín, cubierto por una gran capa colorida y albina de diferentes rosales, sin duda una vista digna de ver desde los alto, desde los grandes cielo, pues así el jardín se veía mucho más hermoso.

La de ojos dorados pudo distinguir, entre tanto blanco a dos motas negras, una de ella parecía estar parada y la otra tirada en el suelo, dejando entrever unos cuantos cabellos rubios saliendo de la capucha.

-¿Pero que caraj..?-Murmuro, mientras saltaba del tejado y aterrizaba ágilmente en el suelo, dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo abruptamente.

Sollozos. Sollozos que provenían de la figura más pequeñita, que ahora se encontraba arrodillada junto a la que estaba toda tirada en el suelo. Una manito pequeñita e infantil salió de dentro de la gran capa y se poso sobre el borde de la capucha de la que se encontraba en el suelo.

-La… Ella…-Intento balbucear la de ojos dorados, la estupefacción y el horror no le cabían en el cuerpo. Si la reina Guzellik se enteraba de aquello les… Les...

La silueta más pequeña levanto la mirada y la observo con un par de grandes ojos tormentosos.

-No.-Murmuro con voz dulce y rota, como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de sollozar para poder hablar.-Su corazón late, pero no despierta.

Quito la capucha de la capa de la heredera, dejando a la vista su angelical rostro, la piel la tenia albina y suave como la de cualquier supermodelo, su nariz era tan pequeña que realmente era dudoso que "esa cosa" pudiera exhalar e inhalar todo el día y las pestañas negras y largas rozaban el borde de sus mejillas, pues sus parpados estaban cerrados.

Pero una gran cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, aun sangrante, destruía toda esa preciosa vista, los grandes chorros del líquido rojo se esparcían por sus mejillas hasta caer del rostro y manchar su sedoso cabello rubio.

-M-Mierda…-Murmuro temblequeando la encapuchada de ojos color oro.-¡He, Kokone!, v-ven a ver esto.

Otra de las siluetas salto desde el tejado en dirección a ella, siendo seguida por las otras dos, y se arrodillo junto al cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

-Yu, ¿Qué mierda le has hecho?-Le espeto una de las encapuchadas a la pequeña muchacha de ojos tormentosos, mientras tomaba una de sus muñecas y la hacía levantarse con violencia.

Esta se tambaleo al ser tratada con tanta rudeza, pero antes de poder volver a responder, la misma encapuchada que la había levantado la empujo al suelo y le grito en un susurro, furiosa:

-¡¿Sabes que si algo le sucede nos mandaran al carajo?!-Los ojos de la más baja comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.-¡Oh, ¿Para qué pregunto?!, claro que lo sabes…-Le dio un ligero puntapié y le piso uno de los estrechos piececitos.-Ahora dime, Yuujashi, ¡¿Qué MIERDA LE HAS HECHO?!

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la más baja y pronuncio, entre sollozos lastimeros:

-N-No le he hecho nada, ¡Llegue aquí y ya estaba así!-Sollozo como respuesta, mientras se alejaba a rastras y tratando de evitar otro golpe.

-¡MIENTES!-Grito y levanto la pierna para darle un nuevo golpe, esta vez una patada. Pero fue detenida por un fuerte golpe en la espalda, quedándose sin aire y cayendo al suelo de rodillas, mientras la de ojos tormentosos se alejaba aun más rápidamente, aun gimiendo lastimeramente.

Venga ya, que te golpee una Grigori guerrera era una de las cosas más dolorosas.

-Ya estuvo bueno, Chihiro.-Hablo otra de las encapuchadas, la de voz fría y áspera, con los ojos azules brillando furiosos entre las sombras. La tomo del cuello de la capa y la elevo hasta que le miro a los ojos.-Te aceptare que me molestes, pero si vuelves a intentar levantarle un solo dedo a MI hermana, te arrancare los ojos y luego are que te los tragues.

Chihir tembló, a sabiendas que la muchacha no estaba para juegos.

-¡¿Has entendido?!-Le pregunto dándole una sacudida.

-S-SI.

Le soltó de golpe y se acerco rápidamente a la joven de ojos grises, quien aun lloraba, como si la hubieran torturado por más de una hora o hubieran matado a alguien ante sus ojos **(N/E: Jeje ^^U, mi pequeña llorona)**.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto la de ojos azules inclinándole y extendiéndole una de sus albinas manos, la de ojos grises la tomo temblorosamente y se incorporo de manera lenta y avergonzada.

-Sí, gracias, Aoi…-Pronuncio y se colgó rápidamente del cuello de las más alta, en un abrazo fugaz.

Aoi se limito a sonreír con dulzura, su pequeña hermana, la única que podía hacerla sonreír.

Ambas se giraron y miraron a Chihiro tratando de incorporarse, mientras miraba a Aoi con reproche y esta le respondía con la mirada más helada que os podáis imaginar, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de partirle la madre a patadas.

Un quejido les hizo voltear la mirada, eran Kokone y Mao, la segunda se agarraba la cabeza en gesto de lamento, mientras la otra permanecía impasible, arrodillada junto al cuerpo casi muerto de la que habría sido su futura heredera.

Aoi avanzo temblorosa, temiéndose lo peor. A sabiendas de que si la heredera moría… Trago en seco.

-Nos arrancaran las alas.-Murmuro espantada, mientras visualizaba en su mente la escena de todas ellas tiradas en el suelo, con las espaldas cubiertas en liquido negro y a los verdugos de la reina con las alas negruzcas en las manos, plumas negras estaban por todo el lugar.

Yuujashi, su hermanita, llorando a mares, mientras Chihiro le gritaba a la reina Guzellik que había sido culpa de la oji-gris. Se imagino a la tirana reina gritando y a los guardias llevándose a Yu… A la horca.

Sintió más ganas que nunca de arrancarle los ojos a Chihiro. Si aquella escena llegara a presentarse, se aseguraría de matar con sus propias manos a "esa" chica, antes siquiera de que la soberana tuviera tiempo de ponerles un dedo encima.

Podía vivir en un mundo sin sus preciadas alas, pero no en uno sin su hermana.

-¿E-Esta…-Murmuro con un hilillo de voz. Kokone le miro por encima del hombro y Mao levanto la mirada, con los ojos brillando expectantes y confusos, de esa manera que solo los ojos de Mao podían mirar.-... Muerta?

Kokone sonrió amargamente, haciendo que la de ojos azules se alterara y girara a mirar a su hermana rápidamente, tomando su pequeña y frágil mano e apretándola, no sabía porque, pero quería tomar su mano.

_Por si las moscas_, pensó, apretando más la manito de Yu, _nunca se sabe cuándo será la última vez que veras a alguien._

-No.-La respuesta de Mao les confundió, a las tres.-Es mucho peor…

Los ultimo lo había dicho con una voz tan quebrada que no pudieron evitar alterarse, ¡Venga ya!, ¿Qué podía haber sido peor que la muerte de la futura soberana legitima de la raza de los Grigori?, la raza más fuerte de todo el reino de Satán.

La raza de los ángeles caídos.

-¿Q-Que?-Pregunto Chihiro, insegura.

Kokone se incorporo y volvió a mirarlas por sobre el hombro, de manera despectiva y a la vez llena de preocupación.

-La han hechizado.-Musito monótonamente.

Aoi soltó un suspiro de alivio. Si la princesa estaba hechizada no había porque hacer drama, Yuujashi podía arreglarlo, la había visto despertar a muertos de sus tumbas más de una sola vez y deshacer los hechizos más poderosos en cuestión de segundos.

-Pero… Es un tanto más complicado…-Volvió a hablar Kokone, intercambiando una mirada con la de ojos dorados centellantes.-Es magia ancestral, no… No es magia oscura, sino celestial.

Vale, eso no se lo esperaban, las tres habían quedado en blanco.

-¿Qué tipo de hechizo le echaron?-Pregunto la vocecita de Yu, confundida como nunca.

Mao les miro, la constipación y la desesperación estaban pintados en sus ojos, en la expresión de su sombrío rostro y en la forma en que su voz quebradiza les respondió.

-Le han…-Los nervios hicieron que su voz se quebrara.-Le han unido a la casa… A fusionado su alma y… La ha puesto dentro de la casa.

Se quedaron paralizadas, mientras, a sus espaldas, la mansión Sakamaki, donde estaba encerrada el alma de la princesa, parecía observarlas.

La misma casa parecía vigilarlas atentamente, algo, les espiaba desde las tinieblas más oscuras de la casa.


	3. Capitulo 3: Explicaciones

**Summary completo: **Los Grigori's o ángeles caídos han sido desde siempre una de las razas más fuertes que han existido, llegando a compararse a los verdaderos ángeles o, en otras palabras, esos que han sido fieles "al Señor". Ahora, la nueva heredera tiene que llegar al trono y su poder, aun frágil, debe ser despertado por la reina actual, Guzellik, pero para poder esto ser posible… Ella y sus cinco guardianas deben viajar hasta Yasu, la ciudad durmiente, ¿Qué sucederá cuando un horrible hechizo caiga sobre la heredera y sus leales guardias deban buscar ayuda en una extraña y misteriosa mansión?

**Nota de la autora: **Muchas gracias a los que añadieron esta historia a sus favoritos y miss understood, Chihiro no es mala... solo un tanto especial, y no es que este interesada en crear una historia romántica de momento (tal vez mas adelante), mas bien cree a cinco chicas que conseguirán hacerles la puta vida imposible a los hermanos (^-^).

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Utilización de lenguaje vulgar y nombramiento de seres oscuros en contra del cristianismo.

* * *

**Capitulo tres:**** Explicaciones y una Grigori-maga herida.**

_La mas débil siempre termina mas herida._

El tormentoso cielo comenzó a aclararse, lentamente, mientras el sol se asomaba por el horizonte y daba comienzo a un nuevo día. Ya, está bien, se les había pasado un poco la hora en lo que Mao les explicaba el hechizo que había caído sobre la bella princesa, no es que la de ojos dorados entendiera mucho de magia y esa clase de cosas, pero-luego de que Chihiro le dijo: "Ya vale, abuela, no pegues tanto reto" cuando Kokone comenzó a reprenderlas por su agresivo comportamiento y su falta de modales, que debían ser damas y bla, bla, bla, ¡Toda la pelota!-la muchacha se negaba rotundamente a explicarles siquiera el nombre del hechizo, "como castigo" había dicho ella, pero la realidad era que tenía su gran ego herido y como era orgullosa…

-Es magia anciana, de tiempos distorsionados que se me hacen difíciles recordar.-Hablaba Mao mientras frotaba sus sienes, pues si, ella y Kokone eran las mayores por dos o tres milenios. Habían tenido una vida larga y no aparentaban ser de más de diecinueve años.-Pero lo que se claramente es que recuerdo como se realizaba, créeme Yuujashi que te costara horrores conseguir deshacer el hechizo, pero eres una Grigori-maga excepcional y ningún hechizo es imposible de romper.

Yu asintió sonriente, mientras hacía a una de las rosas volver a florecer. La magia de Yuujashi Murakami siempre había sido muy poderosa, era de los pocos A. C. (Ángeles Caídos.) que llevaban magia en su sangre, si bien todos tenían poderes distintos, los Grigori-magos se destacaban siempre por tener un poder único y exclusivo de ellos.

Aoi levanto rápidamente la mirada y sus orbes azulados centellaron alerta, parecía estar con los instintos de punta.

-Alguien se acerca.

Todas se levantaron rápidamente y se fueron escondiendo en diferentes sitios. Yu fue a esconderse entre unos rosales, creando un campo de fuerza para que las espinas no la lastimara. Chihiro se había transformado en roca con su poder metamorfo. Mao se elevo en los aires y se perdió entre la neblina matutina. Kokone se subió a uno de los árboles y se perdió entre las ramas y Aoi hizo un hueco en la tierra con sus poderes, elevando una gran porción de esta misma, se tiro dentro y luego hizo que la tierra volviera a bajar sobre ella, casi aplastándole.

Una joven adolescente de preciosos caireles rubios avanzo caminando por entre los rosales y miro a sus alrededores con sus grandes ojos rosáceos, la joven de ojos tormentosos se removió ligeramente en su escondite y la observo atentamente, le pareció una chica preciosa, de esas que solo se describen en los libros y que, en la vida real, solo aparecen en el cine de Hollywood. Era la clase de chica bonita, perfecta y humana que a ella le hubiera gustado ser.

-¿He?

La vio acercarse a donde ella se encontraba y encorvarse para atrapar a una flor entre sus dedos, puedo apreciarla más de cerca, encontrándose con la digna cara de un ángel, con fracciones delicadas y femeninas.

Era toda una mujer, habrían sido las palabras exactas de Kokone si la hubiera visto de cerca, mientras su hermana Aoi y Mao asentían ligeramente-la primera de manera afirmativa y la segunda más bien haciéndole burla a Kokone, sabía bien que a Mao le resbalaba el si era una dama o no.-y Chihiro solo hubiera bufado y desviado la mirada, en clara señal de desinterés.

Ella era más bien como Mao y Chihiro, las tres eran "las desubicadas" del equipo guerrero.

La muchacha de ojos rosas arranco la flor y al siguiente instante sintió al suelo retorcerse bajo sus pies, esa era una clara señal de que a Aoi le disgustaba su acción, pues la oji-azul era una Grigori-elemental y le disgustaban las personas que dañaban la naturaleza o mataban a plantas arrancándolas.

La joven de ojos grises les suplico a todos los dioses que se le venían a la cabeza-la mayoría tenia la afirmación de ser reales completamente negada.-el que su hermana no fuera a cometer ningún tipo de locura desde las profundidades de la tierra.

Escucho a la rubia suspirar y salió de su ensoñación completamente exaltada, lo que provoco que su concentración se rompiera-la cual era increíblemente difícil de romper, era increíble que no se rompiera con facilidad ya que uno al ver a la joven por primera vez primera en alguien muy despistada y torpe.-e hiciera que el campo de fuerza que la envolvía se rompiera y más de una espina se clavara en su piel, rasgándola e haciéndole sangrar lentamente, pero sin cansancio.

-Ay…-Murmuro en un sollozo lastimero, luego tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar.

Continuo observando a la muchacha jugar y mirar al cielo, miraba todo como si fuera la primera vez en años que viera la luz del día, estaba sonriente y alegre, por lo que Yuujashi se distrajo observándola. Estaba tan llena de vida y felicidad, la de ojos grises hace tanto que no veía a alguien sonreír con tanta alegría, siempre había habido sufrimiento por donde quiera que mirara.

Soltó un grito agudo y ahogado cuando la piedrecilla afilada con la que la muchacha jugaba se le escapo de los dedos, reboto y se fue hasta el rosal donde ella se encontraba escondida, para entonces darle un golpe en una de las heridas abiertas que el perro celestial le había dado mientras luchaban, justo antes de matarlo.

-¿Q-Quien está allí?-Murmuro la rubia mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba la muchacha de ojos grises.

A pesar del dolor y el nerviosismo por ser descubierta, Yu soltó una ligera risita por lo estúpido que había sonado aquella pregunta tan clásica en una persona asustada, ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si en lugar de ser un ángel asesino que no estaba dispuesto a atacarla era en realidad una asesina asquerosamente feroz capaz de descuartizarla en segundos?, venga ya, ¿Qué esperaba que le contestara con aquella pregunta?, "¡Oh, sí!, estoy aquí entre los rosales, armada con un látigo, ¿Acaso no es un bonito día?"

Una mano se metió entre los frondosos pastos del rosal y hizo algunas hojas a un lado, dejando espacio suficiente como para poder apreciar a la pequeña figurita que se encontraba dentro, sangrando y tratando de aguantar el dolor. La muchacha rubia tubo que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos al mirarla, era prácticamente toda una capa enorme que no dejaba ver casi nada, solo sobre salían de ella un par de piernas albinas repletas de cicatrices sangrantes y otras secas, una manito también se podía ver, cubriendo una herida en la pierna izquierda y temblequeando ligeramente. A un lado, en el suelo y ligeramente cubierta por sangre se encontraba la misma piedra con la que había estado jugando minutos antes.

-¿E-E-Estas bien?-Pregunto tendiendo una de sus albinas manos a la joven de ojos grises.

Yuujashi se sorprendió ligeramente por esta acción, pero acepto rápidamente y se dejo ayudar por la rubia de ojos rosas, sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia o hablar. Todo comenzaba a darle vueltas y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de lo adolorida que estaba, sus piernas temblaron y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que tuvo que ponerse de rodillas en el suelo por el dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-T-Tranquila, ven, préndete de mí para mantener parada.-Le dijo la de ojos rosas mientras la sostenía por la estrecha cintura, haciendo que su acompañante soltara un nuevo quejido. Miro su mano cubierta por un líquido rojo y se dio cuenta de que tenía también una herida en el sector de la cintura y estaba sangrando borbotones por casi todos lados.-Ven, entremos y déjame curarte, ¿Si?

Un asentimiento pesado por parte de la encapuchada fue lo único que recibió como respuesta, no estaba muy segura de que a Reiji fuera a gustarle que una desconocida entrara a la casa y ensuciara todo el suelo, pero no podía dejarla desangrar allí fuera en el patio, tan sola y frágil como parecía, no sobreviviría mucho tiempo.

Yu no supo muy bien porque le había aceptado la ayuda, pues su hermana le había advertido muchas veces que aceptar ayuda de extraños no era una buena idea y, pero esta era una humana muy débil, si intentaba atacarla se limitaría a retorcer un poco su cuello y salir corriendo. Sin más, no era difícil asesinar a un humano.

Caminaron ambas a paso pesado para dentro de la mansión, siendo seguidas por las atentas miradas de Mao y Kokone, quienes si veían que aquella muchacha intentaba algo peligroso no dudarían en atacar.

La rubia ayudo a Yuujashi a entrar y subir las escaleras, hasta su habitación. La recostó sobre la cama y le miro nerviosa, el olor a sangre que soltaba era muy fuerte, si ella podía sentirlo eso significaba que ellos ya debían saber de su presencia.

¡Demonios!

Vio como ella respiraba con dificultad, como si tuviera un gran peso sobre el pecho que la aprisionaba y no le permitía respirar con facilidad. Debía sacarle esa capa para poder limpiar la sangre, extendió una de sus manos en dirección al cordón que sostenía a la capa, pero fue detenida por una mano pequeñita que sostenía firmemente su muñeca.

-¿Qué crees… que haces?-Le hablo una vocecilla rasposa y que se notaba a kilómetros que estaba adolorida fuertemente, pero aun así le había sonado dulce y tierna.

La rubia trago en seco.

-Tengo que quitarte la capa para limpiarte las heridas.-Pronuncio temblorosa, la forma en que había tomado su muñeca le había recordado mucho a la mayoría de las veces que Ayato y los demás lo hacían, con una fuerza y firmeza increíbles. En cuanto sintió que le soltaba se relajo completamente y desato el cordón de la extraña prenda.

Una vez lo hubo desatado cayó en cuenta de que debía ir a buscar el botiquín, por lo que se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Tomo el maletín rápidamente y se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto.

-¿Qué haré cuando ellos se enteren?-Murmuro para sí misma.

Ella se acerco lentamente a la cama y se sentó junto a la encapuchada, priorizando el hecho de que se estaba desangrando a grandes chorros. Hizo a un lado la capucha y observo su rostro por unos largos minutos, era extraño, su piel estaba pálida, muy, muy pálida y sus parpados habían caído y dejado al descubierto un par de larguísimas pestañas negras y tupidas, su rostro tenia la forma de un corazón y su cabello pelirrojo, ondulado y sucio le adornaba cayendo alrededor de la cara.

Era sorprendentemente bella y su rostro inocente le daba un aspecto infantil e frágil. Como una niña pequeña.

Limpio y vendo todas y cada una de sus heridas con quilos de gasas, pero aun estaba muy sucia y los tajos horribles que recorrían su cuerpo corrían el riesgo de infectarse, debía bañarse cuando antes.

-Ven, vamos…-Le susurro mientras le levantaba por uno de los brazos y tomando su cadera con el otro brazo, avanzaron juntas hasta el baño y, mientras a rubia le daba indicaciones y la pelirroja asentía sin más, la de ojos rosas le dejo un conjunto de ropa perfectamente doblada sobre el Toilette.

-Pero… ¿Cómo te llamas?

La de ojos rosas sonrió.

-Yui Komori, un placer.


	4. Capítulo cuatro: La furia de Aoi (1)

**Summary completo: **Los Grigori's o ángeles caídos han sido desde siempre una de las razas más fuertes que han existido, llegando a compararse a los verdaderos ángeles o, en otras palabras, esos que han sido fieles "al Señor". Ahora, la nueva heredera tiene que llegar al trono y su poder, aun frágil, debe ser despertado por la reina actual, Guzellik, pero para poder esto ser posible… Ella y sus cinco guardianas deben viajar hasta Yasu, la ciudad durmiente, ¿Qué sucederá cuando un horrible hechizo caiga sobre la heredera y sus leales guardias deban buscar ayuda en una extraña y misteriosa mansión?

**Nota de la autora: **Muchas gracias a los que añadieron esta historia a sus favoritos y dejaron review's, en verdad estas péqueñas acciones a una la animan mucho a continuar con la historia.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Utilización de lenguaje vulgar, una pequeña esena en la que alguien se encuentra desnudo al principio y nombramiento de seres oscuros en contra del cristianismo.

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro:  ****La furia de Aoi (Parte 1): Si comienza mal, termina mal...****  
**

_Porque no importaba si ella tenia que enfentrarse a mil angeles, demonios, a Lucifer o incluso al señor de los cielos, ella haria lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla a salvo.  
_

Las heridas de su espalda ardieron como un infierno cuando se introdujo dentro de la bañera, el agua fria de los lagos trataban como oro puro a esas cortadas, a pesar de que las infectaban, y el agua caliente de aquel baño, a deferecia de esta, hacia que deseara suicidarse. Pero en cierto modo era bastante placentero, el sentir el calor del baño envolverla y no pudo evitar sentirce en el cielo una vez el ardor paso.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no tenia un baño decente.

Comenzo a pasar los dedos con suma delicadeza por la seperficie de su blanda piel herida y vio como poco a poco la suciedad se iba, dando paso a una reluciente y bonita piel color vainilla, no sabia que su píel era de aquel color. O mas bien simplemente no lo recordaba. Llevo una mano a su cabeza y enterro los dedos entre el roñoso monton de nudos pelirrojos, trato de desenredarlos, pero fue casi imposible.

Lo primero seria limpiarlo.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se deslizo hacia abajo en la bañera, boca arriba, y comenzo a resfregarse los cabellos con fuerza, mientras de este se desprendian hojas de arces, tierra, sangre y miles de cosas mas. Suciedad, para resumirlo. Elevo su torso hacia arriba, sonteniendoce de los costados de la bañera y sintio el aire llenar sus púlmones nuevamente, volvio a acariciar su cabello y lo tironeo hacia en frente de su rostro, ahora se veia mejor, no relusiente o como un cabello decente, pero se veia menos grasoso y sucio.

Luego tomo el Shampoo y el acondicionador, el jabon se lo pasaria por la piel cuando las ballenas volaran, ni que estubiera tan oloca o fuera tan masoquista como para pasarse jabon por las heridas abiertas, las cuales estaban vendadas, pero que aun asi dolian.

Se aplico los productos en el cabello y procuro desenredarlo perfectamentemente con los dedos, con la paciencia mas pura que se podia tener.

Estaba limpia.

Tomo la toalla y, una vez salio de dentro de la bañera, comenzo a secarse rapidamente. Al terminar, se envolvio en esta misma.

-Ahora... ¿Que me pongo?

Paso su vista por la habitacion, divisando rapidamente un par de prendas sobre la tapa del retrete. Las levanto y rapidamente esta se extendio.

Un vestido, negro como el cabello de Mao y con detalles en verde hierba, como los ojos de Chihiro. Era de mangas por los codos, ajustado, con un escote en corazon adornado por flores de color verde y con un pequeño cinturon debajo de los senos del mismo color que las flores, le llegaba largo hasta aariba de las rodillas y, viendocelo puesto, le hizo sentirse una preciosa princesa.

Como Persefone, la muchacha de la primavera y, ahora, señora del dios de los infiernos.

Habia un peine sobre el tocador, asi que lo tomo y comenzo a cepillar su ondulado cabello. Al terminar volvio a mirarse, se veria tan bonita si quitaran las cicatrizes en su rostro, hombros, piernas y brazos, pero no habia nada que pudiera hacer.

Su ropa parecia haber desaparecido, tal vez Yui Komori, la bonita chica que parecia salida de Hollywood, se la habia llevado. Pero debia recuperarla, tenia cosas importantes alli dentro.

Salio fuera de la habitacion y se encontro con un chico, si, un chico, era pelirrojo con las puntas un tanto mas claras, la piel la tenia muy palida y sus ojos verdes esmeralda y brillantes se giraron a mirarme de manera extraña, iba vestido como si le acavabara de atrapar un torbellino y lo hubiera dado vueltas y vueltas hasta desordenar su vestimenta completamente. Debajo de el, ya que se encontraba sobre la cama matrimonial, se encontraba la misma adolescente de preciosos ojos rosa brillantes que le habia briundado su ayuda unos cuantos minutos atras cuando la encontro en su jardin. Estaba practicamente llorando, forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas para que el chico le soltara.

Si bien naturalmente Yuujashi Murakami no era una persona agresiva y era mas que un poco miedosa, se sorprendio a si misma cuando se movio con la rapidez del sonido en direccion al joven y le dio un puñetazo de lleno en el rostro, mandandolo no demaciado lejos, pero si alejandolo lo suficiente de Yui Komori.

Lo observo ponerce de pie, puesto que habia caido al suelo, y temio que se acercara e intentara golpearla. Era obvio que no era un humano, pues uno de los dones que tenia el hecho de ser una criatura magica era el que podia percibir sonidos, olores y que podia ver cosas que los demas no. Si ese muchacho hubiera sido humano su corazon latiente podria haberlo escuchado, pero el unicop corazon que sentia era el de Yui Komori, aunque claro, el suyo tambien latia **(N/E: Se refiere a su propio corazon, pues el corazon de las Grigori's sigue vivo y late, pero de una forma mas pausada que el comun, como cada cinco minutos.)** y podia ser persivido por sus propios oidos.

Pero la pregunta era: ¿Que especie de muerto vivo era aquel apuesto joven?, que, muy a su pesar, devia admitir que le provocaba cierto temor.

Para una persona normal este sentimiento no seria malo, el temer es algo normal... humano y justamente ese era el problema, ella no era humana. Y estaba el hecho de que su raza era orgulloza, muy orgulloza, muy apegada a sus raices como criaturas guerreras, sin alma y sin corazon. Temer era pecado.

El permanecio en silencio, mirandola atentamente, analizandola con la mirada. Yu no pudo evitar sonrojarse y querer arrancarle los ojos **(N/E: El arrancarle los ojos a las personas es una mania familiar, Yuujashi y Aoi tienen los mismo deseos psicopatas cuando estan molestas.)** cuando noto que su mirada se detenia en el escote en corazon bastante poco discreto que trai el vestido, era tan desagradable.

Yui se incorporo y se acerco a ella, como si el hecho de que esa pequeña personita que era incluso mas pequeña que la rubia pudiera ser capaz de derrotar a un chico que le sacaba como dos cabezas de alto y con una apariencia fuerte que pódria tirarlas a ambas de un soplido. Pero si pudo golpearlo una vez podria hacerlo de nuevo, ¿Verdad?

Ambos "contrincantes" continuaron obserbandoce en silencio, si habia algo que Yuujashi habia aprendido bien luego de muchos años de estar junto a Mao y Kokone, las mujeres con mayor sabiduria que conocia, era que, en un enfrentamiento, quien hablaba o se movia primero era quien perdia.

El pelirrojo avanzo rapidamente, sorprendiendola con su fuerza, y la acorralo contra la puerta del baño.

Yu sonrio internamente, habia ganado. O algo parecido.

Lo miro, analizando su rostro con los ojos y pudo notar el pequeña arete en su oreja, sintio las frias manos sosteniendole las muñecas y los ojos esmeraldas atravesarla como un púñal. Bajo la vista hasta sus labios, que se encontraban medio abiertos y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta...

O mas bien termino de convencerce.

Un vampiro.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron ligeramente asombrados y las bellas pupilas se dilataron cuando sintio el aroma a sangre volver a entrar en su nariz, habia llegado a la habitacion siendo atraido por un deliciosa aroma que seguramente ahora estaba impregnado por toda la casa, era el olor de la sangre, pero este era un olor bastante diferente, delicioso hasta tal punto que era casi fantasioso.

Al llegar se encontro a Chichinashi con unas ropas casi diminutas en sus manos, no es que fueran reveladoras, mas bien era el hecho de que eran un tanto mas pequeñas que el talle de Yui. Habian hablado en una pequeña charla en la que ella le explico que habia encontrado la ropa en el jardin-aunque ahora verdaderamente dudaba de que esa historia hubiera sido real.-y el habia estado a punto de volver a beber de su sangre, cuando esa figurita habia entrado al cuarto y se habia avalanzado a golpearlo, el, distraido, habia sido alejado a pesar de que el golpe le habia dolido lo mismo que una picadura de abeja y luego la habia vuelto a mirar.

Era una muchachita bajita y menuda, tal vez unos cinco centimetros mas baja que Chichinashi, con un vestido negro que si mal no recordaba pertenecia a la rubia y con el cabello pelirrojo y ondulado cayendo hasta debajo de sus caderas. Era bonita. Pero habia incontables cicatrices recorriendo la poca piel que se dejaba ver, algunas mas notorias que otras. Ahora que la veia de cerca veia tambien las cicatrices en su rostro, haciendolo ligeramente mas amenzanate, los grandes ojos color gris no podian evitar hacerla ver infantil, a pesar de que lo miraban con una frialdad extrema **(N/E: La mirada que Aoi le enseño a su hermanita, seguramente le dijo "Si algun dia un vampiro intenta beber tu sangre miralo como si lo fueras a matar, no eres muy fuerte, pero seguro que puedes matarlo con la mirada" (?), si, claro, seguro funciona)**

-Hueles bien...-Mumuro el con su voz ronca, haciendola estremecer mientras acercaba su rostro a su cuello. Yu cerro los ojos con fuerza, comprobando que por mas que intentara escapar, uno: el volveria a atraparla y dos: dudaba mucho que primero y principal lograra escapar

Yui estaba paralizada, pensando en que demonios podria hacer, atacar a Ayato seria idiota, el era mucho mas fuerte que ella, pero de alguna manera debia ayudar a la pelirroja.

Despúes de todo era su culpa que ella estubiera alli.

Ayato estaba a punto de clavar sus dientes en ella, pero algo lo detuvo. Un grito. Histerico como ninguno y que parecia salido de una de esas peliculas en las que secuestran a alguien y "X" persona, normalmente la que mas le ama en todo ese mundo, grita dramaticamente, como si eso fuera a ayudar en algo.

-¡YUUJASHI!-Era una voz femenina, sin duda.

Yu se paralizo y sintio un calor esperanzador envolverle el pecho, su hermana...

-Aoi...


End file.
